


Flu-taba

by PhantomSpade



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Bickering, Bonding, Fluff, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Medicine, Mild Language, Out of Character, Past Character Death, Post-Ending, Sick Character, Sickfic, Yusuke tries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-04 16:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15844671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSpade/pseuds/PhantomSpade
Summary: Futaba comes down sick and has to stay rested until she gets better. With Sojiro working, Akira not visiting for another few weeks, and most of her friends busy with their own things, Yusuke gets volunteered to take care of her.Hilarity ensues, along with some bonding.





	1. The Flu

**Author's Note:**

> First time I write a story for this fandom. Pretty shaky, but I'll do my best.
> 
> Persona 5 (c) Atlus

\------------------------

"ACHOO!"

Futaba is a genius. Both in academics and in hacking, and she has an excellent memory to back that up. Although, it used to bring up bad memories of her childhood, after making peace with her mother's death and joining the Phantom Thieves, Futaba has come to appreciate this aspect of herself. She is not a genius when it comes to socializing, though. Akira and the other Thieves had to help her with that, and even though she is still improving, she has become more comfortable with going out on her own every now and then. She has even gained close friends in the Thieves and regained an old friend whom she had lost a few years ago. She feels truly lucky to have such good friends to help her out.

"ACHOO! Ugh..." 

However, she isn't so lucky in the fact that she somehow caught the flu. Right now, she's in her bed, blankets all pulled up to her chin and her reaching for her sixth tissue of the day. After blowing harshly into it, she crushes it up and attempts to throw it into the trashcan sitting a few feet away from her, only to miss the opening and fall onto the floor along with the other crumpled-up tissues. Futaba coughs then turns on her side in attempt to get comfortable. 

' _How did I get the paralyzed status?  This hasn't happened before in a long time!_ '

"Boy, Futaba. That was a serious cough I heard." Sojiro enters the room, a tray containing a plate of his well-revered curry and a mug of herbal tea with a small jar of honey on the side. He sets the tray on a makeshift table near Futaba's bed and starts mixing the honey into the tea. "Normally, even with your current lifestyle, you keep up with your health pretty okay. Of course, I always make sure of that." 

Futaba rolls her eyes but smiles weakly. "You always did, Soji-Dad." Ever since the incident with social services, Futaba has been calling Sojiro "Dad", though it's taking time for her to get used to since she has never referred to him as such. Because she was born out of wedlock and was primarily raised by her mother until her death, Futaba never knew nor cared who her biological father was since Wakaba chose not to involve him. Sojiro told her that she didn't have to call him "Dad" if she can't get used to it despite how it makes him very happy. 

Sojiro stops mixing and puts the spoon on the tray. He blows gently at the steaming cup before handing it to Futaba, who sits herself up against her pillows."You're lucky that you don't attend school yet, so no one has to bring you homework. Speaking of that, did you decide where you're going?"

Futaba takes a quick sip of her tea. The sweetness from the honey eases her sore throat. "Already told you. I'm applying for Shujin Academy."

"You sure?" Sojiro doesn't oppose her decision, but he wants to make sure that she is defiant in her choice. He can't help but worry that she would get bullied again like in her childhood; he doesn't want her to go through that experience again, especially after everything they've been through. 

"I'm sure, So-Dad.  _Cough!_ " Futaba coughs into her hand, the sudden movement almost making her spill her tea. 

Sojiro busies himself by going over to the trashcan and picking up all the tissue balls to toss them in. "I wish I can look after you, but I have to keep the cafe open. Maybe your friends can do that?" 

Futaba coughs again before she drinks the rest of her tea, then she leans over to put the cup on the table. Sojiro walks back to her and carefully places the tray with curry on her lap. The girl begins to take small bites before speaking. 

"Can't. Makoto and Haru are preparing for college, Ryuji is looking for a job, and Ann is busy with hers. They said that they'll check up on me, though." 

"What about that tall boy? Yusuke, was it?" 

Futaba makes a face at Sojiro. "Inari? No way. Probably busy with his art stuff." She doesn't dislike Yusuke per say, but she still hasn't gotten over him messing up her figurines when they first met. She spent a long time trying to rearrange them back to their original form. 

Sojiro rubs the back of his neck and lets out a sigh. "Then I guess I'll call in that doctor from that nearby clinic. I'm sure she has something for your flu..." 

Futaba sticks her tongue out in disgust. One of the things she hates in life is medicine. Sure, it helps you feel better and eradicates the sickness ailing you, but it always leaves a bad taste in your mouth. Literally. 

"Come on, it's not...that bad, really. Akira had tried her drugs, and he said they worked really well. Though, I only have his word on it..." 

Futaba smiles at the mention of Akira, the boy who stayed with the Sakuras for a year and the former leader of the Phantom Thieves. If it wasn't for him, Futaba would have....

She shakes her head to keep herself from thinking those thoughts. ' _The past is the past. I'm moving forward._ ' "Well, if he said they were good, then I guess I can knock myself out..." 

Sojiro chuckles and ruffles a hand into her hair, prompting Futaba to duck away and hold her hands up like a cat pawing at its master. Speaking of cats, Morgana enters the room and jumps up on the bed. Though neither Sakura is paying attention to him at the attention, Morgana is smiling with dancing amusement in his eyes. 

"Whatever you say, Futaba. Let's hope that this flu will be a short one." When he sees that Futaba doesn't eat any more of the curry, he lifts the tray off her lap. He also reaches for the cup on the table and places it on the tray. "For now, just rest. You look like you're about to pass out." 

Futaba nods sluggishly, feeling full from the meal and exhausted. 

Sojiro walks to the door, but turns back to Futaba and says before leaving, "Call or text me if you need anything. I'll be at Leblanc, but I won't be long." 

With that, he shuts the door behind him with a soft  _click_.

"Ugh." Futaba flops back on her bed, putting an arm over her head with the other laying by her side. ' _Now I know what a mage feels like when they get inflicted with a curse on a quest..._ '

"Hehehe." Morgana laughs, strolling up towards Futaba until he is standing on her stomach. "How unfortunate. It seems that your luck has ran out for once." 

"Not entirely." Suddenly, Futaba springs up into a sitting position and grabs Morgana before he could jump away. Then she lays back down and holds him tightly to her chest, much to his dismay. 

"You're my medicine for today. Cuddle with me." 

Morgana struggles to get out of her hold. He doesn't want to scratch or bite her, so he settles with pushing against her arms. Unfortunately, it proves to be a futile effort for him. "L-Let me go! I may not catch your sickness, but I cannot be your personal comforter!" 

Futaba just sighs contently, starting to drift off. "Y're now..." For that, she falls asleep with an annoyed cat in her arms. 

' _Can't believe it that I caught the flu. What's next, Inari becoming my nurse? Like that would happen..._ '


	2. The Volunteer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Out of all of Futaba's friends, it had to be that artsy fox...

In the morning, Futaba wakes up with an congested nose, a less-than-sore throat, and a worn-out Morgana clutched to her chest. With a groan, she sits up and lets go of the cat to rub her eyes.

Morgana, free of Futaba's grip, stretches himself and breathes a sigh of relief. "Gah! Finally! I thought I was gonna die!"

"Ugh..." Futaba groans, her voice nasual from her flu. She lazily reaches for a tissue and blows her nose. Morgana scrunches his own in disgust, but he looks at the sick girl in concern.

"Hey, you were coughing a lot last night. I'm worried about your health." 

Futaba tosses the tissue ball into the basket and pets Morgana's head, much to his displeasure. 

"Thanks, Morgana. I just wish I heal faster so I don't have this cold anymore. I can't even get onto my computer without having a coughing fit." 

"And even if you did, Boss would just force you back to bed."

Their conversation comes to a halt when Sojiro comes into the room, not without saying, "Excuse me." Like last night, he is holding a tray containing Futaba's food and tea. 

"Morning, Futaba. Did you get any sleep? I could hear you coughing from my bedroom."

Futaba groans quietly, resting a hand on her forehead. Her bangs are messy and wet from the sweat she has accumulated from last night. She'll have to wash up later.

Despite feeling tired, Futaba sits herself up as Sojiro carefully sets the tray onto her lap. Besides the cup of herbal tea, there is a plate of omurice with ketchup on it and a small piece wrapped in blue. 

Futaba raises a brow at the piece. "Is this a coughdrop?" 

Sojiro nods. "Yep. Take it before you eat." 

Futaba unwraps the coughdrop and puts it in her mouth. As she chews, she grimaces at the bitter taste before swallowing. She resists the urge to gag and proceeds to dig into her breakfast.

"I'll be going to Leblanc in a minute. I forgot to check with your friends last night, so I'll try again today. But just in case, ask them if they can look after you until I'm done working, ok?"

Futaba chews a bite before swallowing and responds, "Course...Dad. Don't worry about me so much.

"How can I not? You're my only daughter." 

_You're Wakaba's only daughter._

Futaba chuckles and continues eating. She takes a break by blowing at the tea and drinking it. 

Morgana watches the scene in front of him, secretly liking the interactions between the two. 

"Oh yeah, I didn't forget about you there. Your food is waiting in kitchen. I'll take you there before I go."

Sojiro says as he picks up the cat in one hand. He uses his other one to move the table closer to Futaba. 

"Alright, Futaba. Rest up easy and don't get out of bed unless it's to use the bathroom. See you later." 

Both of them wish to hug each other before he goes, but with Futaba's sickness, they decide not to do it. Sojiro walks out of the room but leaves the door slightly open, likely for Morgana to come back in.

Futaba sighs and puts her tray on the table next to her. While there's still food left on the plate, she has eaten more than she did last night. She flops on her side and brings her phone out from under her pillow, getting ready to text her friends.

\--

_Futaba: Good morning, guys..._

_Makoto: Good morning, Futaba-chan. How're you feeling?_

_Futaba: Like I died and became a zombie. This cold is killing me._

_Ryuji: Colds really suck ass! Sorry that you got sick._

_Ann: I hope you get better. I wish I come over, but my modelling job has been keeping me busy._

_Haru: Me and Mako-chan want to as well, but we're studying for our college exams. But I'm sure we'll make time for you! I'll make you a potato and leek soup to make you feel better!_

_Ryuji: Why not just plain chicken noodle soup?_

_Ann: It doesn't have to be that, you know._

_Ryuji: Anyway, I'll try and come over too. Just need to look over the joblist first._

_Ann: I'm still surprised that you're looking for a job. You don't really have good work ethic._

_Yusuke: I agree with Ann on this._

_Ryuji: Oh come on! I can get a job! I gotta start earning my own cash if I wanna get somewhere!_

_Makoto: Well, as long as you're also working on your grades Ryuji, then I should be glad that you're being responsible..._

_Futaba: I didn't think he do responsible._

_Yusuke: Does that qualify as a "burn"?_

_Ryuji: Yusuke, seriously..._

_Haru: Anyway, one of us might have some time today. I'll check my schedule._

_Makoto: Me too. We also need to check with Boss to let him know which of us will take care of you, Futaba._

_Futaba: Guys, really, you're spoiling me._

_Ann: We just want you to feel better. It's what friends do._

_Ryuji: Hey, I have an idea. Why don't Yusuke-_

_Futaba & Yusuke: NO._

_Yusuke: I'm sorry, but I'm occupied with my studies and my art. I'll check, but I doubt that I can make any more plans._

_Ann: Are you sure about that?_

_Yusuke:..._

_Futaba: Guys, I'm about to pass out here. Can't...text...any...more...._

_Makoto: Alright, Futaba. Rest until any of us comes over. Take care._

_Futaba: Thanks, guys..._

\--

For the rest of the morning, Futaba stays in bed, doing nothing but playing games on her phone. Morgana has come back to her room shortly after she texted her friends, but decided to stay on the floor to avoid a potential bear hug, much to Futaba's dismay.

By the time she is bored and stops playing, it is already afternoon. She decides to go take a bath to wash herself, but before she gets off, her phone goes off, signalling to her the she got a text.

She looks at her phone and sees that it was from Sojiro. 

_Hey Futaba,_

_One of your friends will be coming over. I made you some curry and packed it in a bento, and I've gotten you medicine from Takemi. Your friend will bring them over. I'll see you later, ok?_

Futaba looks over the text once more, feeling confused.  _'Which friend is coming over?'_

After a few seconds of pondering, Futaba shrugs and heads for the bathroom. 

\--

' _Ah! Much better!'_

Her body refreshed and wearing a fresh change of clothes, Futaba slips herself into bed. Morgana is curled up at the foot of it, having already fallen asleep by the time Futaba was done with her bath. 

Just then, she hears the front door open and close, a muffled "Pardon for the intrusion." barely reaching her ears. It must be her "friend". 

"I'm in here!" She calls out, then starts to cough a little. 

Footsteps approach to her room; the closer they get, the louder they are.

Then the door opens. Standing there, with a bento in hand, is-

" _Inari?_ "

' _You've gotta to be kidding me...'_


	3. The Caretaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so begins Yusuke's first day as Futaba's personal nurse.

' _You've got to be kidding me._ '

Futaba groans loudly while Yusuke looks away with an uncomfortable expression. Neither of them aren't very happy with this situation. Morgana, on the other hand, finds it slightly amusing, holding back a snicker as he watched the air between become awkward.

Standing in the doorway, Yusuke is dressed in his spring clothes, a bento held tightly in his hands, and him keeping his gaze away from Futaba's. 

' _It just has to be Inari...Darn it!_ '

A few minutes passes and neither of them make any move. Then Morgana wakes up from his nap and sees what is happening.

"Haaa...Hmm, Yusuke?" He yawns and stretches himself out. "Is it just you here?"

"Yeah, Inari, why is it just you here?" Futaba sits up and tries to look imposing, but with her face flushed from the fever and hair still drying, it fails to have any effect on the tall boy.

Yusuke sighs and tries to explain. "Since everyone else did not have any spare time in their schedules, I'm afraid that I became a volunteer...involuntarily." 

\---

_Two hours ago._

_At Leblanc, the former Phantom Thieves (sans Futaba and Akira) are at their usual table, having managed to make spare time to meet each other._

_Makoto drinks her cup of brewed coffee. "Looks like we're all here. Now we have a matter to discuss: who will be Futaba-chan's nurse until she recovers from her cold."_

_She continues on, "One of us who has the most free time in their schedule will be the one who takes care of Futaba-chan until she gets better. Since Boss can't look after her for an entire day, it has to be one of us. It can't be me because I have to prepare for my college exams."_

_Haru chimes in after her. "The same goes for me, unfortunately. But I said before that I'll make time to make her a special vegetable soup from my garden!"_

_Ann raises her spoon up and says, "My manager booked me another session, which sucks since I really do want to look after Futaba-chan."_

_She groans and pats a hand on Ryuji, who is sitting next to her, shoveling down spoonfuls of Sojiro's curry._

_"Ryuji is still job-hunting, but he's not having any luck so far." Ann says, which causes Ryuji to roll his eyes._

_He finishes his last bite and sets his spoon down. "C'mon, I gotta hit a break at some point! I do want to go, but I really need the money!" He says._

_Makoto mentally notes down their responses. Then she realizes that all but one have spoken._

_"So that leaves..."_

_Simultaneously, five heads turn to the person who hasn't raised their voice: Yusuke._

_Immediately, Ryuji claps a hand on the tall boy's shoulder rather ethuasitically. Then he says cheerfully, "Well Yusuke, congrats! You get to Futaba's nurse for the next week or so!"_

_Yusuke frowns and shrugs off the blond's shoulder. "No, I will not." He says bluntly._

_"Oh come on, Yusuke! You and Futaba get along like cats and dogs. Kinda like me and Morgana." Ryuji mentally thanks himself that Morgana isn't here to hear that remark of his._

_Yusuke shakes his head. "I've told you guys before. I'm busy with my art and my studies."_

_Unfortunately, Haru speaks up for him. "But you texted me earlier that you are caught up with the material."_

_As Yusuke resists the urge to slam his head against the table, Ann chimes in. "You even send me a photo of the painting you've finished last night."_

_To rub salt in the wound, Ann pulls up said painting on her phone and shows it to everyone, leaving Yusuke without any excuses._

_"..." Yusuke looks visibly disgruntled as everyone stares at him._

_"Yusuke, what's the problem? Why don't you want to take care of Futaba-chan?" Ann asks._

_"You do want her to get better, don't you?" Haru says, trying to understand his reluctance._

_"I do. It's just..." Yusuke sighs and places his hand on his forehead for a minute. "I don't have any experience in nursing a sick person."_

_It is technically true in his perspective. Yusuke was starved constantly by Madarame in his childhood, but he never caught an illness. Madarame never got sick either, so Yusuke never had to take care of him._

_Ryuji doesn't relent, instead he keeps on persuading him. "So this will help you get a chance to take care of someone! Plus, you and Futaba need some bonding time to get closer."_

_Before Yusuke can object, Ryuji grabs his arm and raises it up in the air, then calls out to Sojiro. "Hey, Boss! You got yourself a volunteer right here!"_

_Both Ann and Makoto facepalm at Ryuji's inclusiveness, while Haru just looks at Yusuke with what appears to be a look of sympathy._

_At the sound of being called, Sojiro walks from behind the counter and approaches the group, eyebrow raised in interest._

_"Hmm, so it's you Yusuke. Come with me, I have something that you need to bring to Futaba in a few hours." Sojiro says._

_Biting back a sigh, Yusuke scoots over Ryuji and follows Sojiro._

_The girls look at Ryuji like he just did something foolish. "Ryuji, do you really think that Yusuke looking after Futaba-chan will work out?" Ann asks warily._

_Ryuji shrugs his shoulders and leans back. "It'll be fine. Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"_

_The girls have many answers to that question, but decide not to say them out loud lest they jinx it._

\---

"So that's how I ended up being the one to look after you while you recover...against my will." Yusuke says with a sigh.

Morgana sighs under his breath. "That's typical of Ryuji..." 

Futaba, on the other hands, groans tiredly and nearly flops back down on her bed. ' _Okay, guess I should just make the best of this situation. Oh boy..._ '

Futaba glances at Yusuke and sees that he's still standing in the middle of the doorway with the bento still firmly held in his hands. She raises a brow at his stillness. 

"Well, aren't you gonna come over here or something? Or are you waiting for that bento to sprout wings and fly over here?"

Yusuke grunts and barely budges from his position. He refuses to walk over to Futaba lest he catches her flu, and being sick is the last thing he wants.

"You're seriously that big of a germaphobe? This coming from a guy who covers himself in paint all the time." Futaba snarks.

Yusuke bristles at her remark. "I'll have you know that I have excellent hygiene." 

Instead of a retort back, Futaba decides to mess with him by taking one of her tissue balls and throwing it to Yusuke. He barely dodges it, moving abruptly to the side and almost dropping the bento. 

"Come on, Inari." Another one is tossed, which Yusuke once again dodges, much to his growing annoyance. 

After Futaba throws a third rolled-up tissue at him, Yusuke quickly moves to place the bento down.

In the middle of the room, near Futaba's bed.

Both Futaba and Yusuke look at the bento the latter has placed on the floor, then they switch their gazes onto each other, Futaba's unimpressed versus Yusuke's silent embarrassment. Morgana, who is watching the whole situation, snickers a bit.

"Wow, Inari, you're a great nurse." Futaba says in a flat tone. 

Yusuke tries to retort back. "I'm waiting for Morgana to come and pick it up for you."

Said cat stands up on the bed and looks at Yusuke unamused. "Do I look like a service cat to you? I can't carry that to her!"

"Sorry..." Yusuke murmurs an apology as he picks up the bento and finally goes over to Futaba and hands it over to her. As soon as she gets ahold of it, he tugs his fingers just before she can touch them. 

"Boss made curry for you, and I've taken to use your microwave to warm it up after I came in." Yusuke says.

Futaba blinks then looks at her now-opened bento, steam hitting her face as the delicious smell warms her stomach. "Thanks, I guess..." 

Seeing the spoon in the bento, Futaba grabs it out and proceeds to eat. But as soon as she takes a bite of her curry, her face contorts to that of confusion.

' _Weird, this curry tastes pretty bitter for some reason. Or maybe sour...is Sojiro trying something new? I can still eat it, though..._ '

Then Futaba remembers something. "Hey Inari, wasn't there supposed to be medicine with my bento?" ' _Did Sojiro forget to give it to Yusuke to bring over?_ '

"Oh, I've mixed it in with your curry so to help with your sickness better." 

Futaba freezes, a spoonful of curry stuck in her mouth as she processes what Yusuke has said.

' _...He's gonna be the death of me._ '


End file.
